Happy Birthday, dear my Red Knight
by ninopyon
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Athrun ini, Cagalli berusaha untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Athrun, namun sepertinya gagal. Special for Athrun's Birthday. Happy Birthday Athrun!


Hello semuanya! Akhirnya saya membuat sebuah cerita yang sangat kilat ini.

Berhubung Athrun ulang tahun, saya sengaja membuat cerita ini dengan waktu yang sangat mepet

Ceritanya mungkin cringe sih T_T san mohon maaf dengan kekurangan dari semuanya yang ada di cerita ini, baik bahasa Indonesia yang tidak benar, penggunaan tanda baca, kalimat yang bertele-tele, typo dan lain-lain

Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, dear my Red Knight**

 **Disclaimer: ©** Gundam Seed Destiny by Sunrise

Saya hanya meminjam characternya

* * *

Saat ini adalah hari dimana aku selalu bingung. Kebingungan aku muncul ketika aku mengenalnya. Sudah sekitar tiga tahun aku mengenalnya dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku bingung setiap tanggal ini, yaitu tanggal 29 Oktober.

Aku selalu bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan atau aku berikan kepada pemuda berambut biru gelap dan memiliki warna mata _green jade_ itu _._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang _Commander_ baru dari Orb, Athrun Zala.

Di usianya yang hari ini sudah menginjak kepala dua sudah cukup dibilang usia yang dewasa. Namun aku merasakan di hari yang special ini, dia pasti tidak ingat hari lahirnya, mengingat pekerjaannya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat banyak dan membuatnya harus merelakan waktunya untuk tugasnya sebagai _Commander_ baru di Orb.

Aku berencana ingin memberikannya sesuatu, ntah itu sebuah masakan kesukaannya atau pun sebuah hadiah yang mungkin saja ia inginkan. Berhubung aku jarang sekali menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya karena tugasku sebagai _Chief Representative_ Orb juga yang sangat banyak dan kami tidak tinggal bersama, Athrun lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartment sendirian daripada tinggal di kediaman Atha bersamaku dan aku pun tidak memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama denganku.

Aku ingin sekali ini saja menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di hari yang special baginya ini, sehingga aku berusaha mencari alasan bagaimana cara mengajaknya untuk mampir ke kediamanku.

Sebulan yang lalu, aku sampai curhat kepada kembaranku yang berada di PLANT sana menggunakan _video call_ dan menanyakan saran yang seharusnya aku lakukan untuk membuat _Commander_ Orb itu bahagia di hari lahirnya nanti. Kembaranku yang aku anggap sebagai adikku itu memberikan saran bahwa aku sebaiknya membuatkannya makanan kesukaannya atau memberikan hadiah buatan sendiri. Adikku itu mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang bermaksud aku berikan hadiah kepadanya itu pasti akan senang menerimanya. Tetapi, aku tidak yakin. Mengingat aku tidak pernah sukses dalam membuatkan makanan yang enak, karena aku merasa aku memang tidak ahli di dapur.

Kalau memang sepertinya tidak memungkinkan memberikan dia makanan kesukaannya dengan buatan sendiri, apakah aku harus membuatkannya sebuah hadiah lain dari tanganku ini? Ah, bagaimana kalau aku membuatkannya sebuah _scarf_? Berhubung sekarang sedang musim gugur yang sedikit dingin, tidak ada salahnya aku membuatkannya sebuah _scarf_.

Adikku yang bernama Kira Yamato sangat senang mendengarnya bahwa aku akan memberikan _scarf_ kepada sahabatnya itu. Namun, yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah, aku tidak bisa merajut. Kira pun tertawa di dalam pembicaraan kami di _video call_. Aku sedikit kesal dengan reaksinya yang terlihat senang sekali melihat kelemahan kakaknya.

* * *

 **Orb Nation, 28 September 75 C.E**

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak belajar saja dari sekarang dengan Myrna-san? Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan."

"Kau benar juga, aku harap waktunya cukup untuk membuatkannya sebuah scarf."

"Kau pasti bisa, Cagalli. Aku yakin jika kau memang sangat niat, pasti akan selesai tepat waktu."

"Hmmm, berhubung masih sekitar satu bulan lagi, bagaimana kalau aku juga meminta Myrna mengajariku masak yang benar?"

"Hah? Kau yakin akan memberikan dia masakanmu juga?"

"Sepertinya iya…. Rasanya aku akan membuatkannya makanan kesukaannya seperti _Beef Cabbage Rolls_."

"Ahahaha aku jadi ingat tiga tahun lalu ketika kau membuatkan kami _Cabbage Rolls_ itu, yang bentuknya aneh…"

"Itu dulu! Aku yakin kali ini aku pasti berhasil membuatkannya dengan bentuk yang lebih layak."

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan _'Selamat Berjuang'_ untukkmu. Hehe, berhubung sepertinya aku tidak bisa berada di sana pada saat Athrun ulang tahun, aku mngkin hanya akan menghubunginya dan mengucapkan selamat."

"Padahal aku berharap kau datang juga ke sini dan bersenang-senang bersama kami."

"Ahahahaha tidak ah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian berdua."

"Sepertinya mencurigakan… apa kau sengaja menghindar dariku agar tidak makan masakan buatanku juga?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Kira berkata santai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Dasar kau ini adik yang jahat!"

"Ahahaha, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Cagalli, aku doakan semoga berhasil dengan lancer yah. Bye!" Kira langsung mematikan _video call_ kami.

"Dasar Kira! Lihat saja, aku akan membuatkannya dengan sempurna." Aku mendumel karena ulah Kira barusan.

Setelah curhat dengan adikku itu, rasanya aku memang harus memulainya dari sekarang untuk membuatkan kejutan yang sempurna untuk Athrun. Aku pun akan segera bergegas menemui Myrna setelah pekerjaanku selesai nanti untuk memintanya mengajariku membuatkan _Beef Cabbage Rolls_ yang sempurna dan mengajariku untuk merajut _scarf_.

* * *

 **Orb, 29 Oktober 75 C.E**

Akhirnya waktu yang aku tunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menggunakan waktu luangku untuk merajut _scarf_ ini dan belajar memasak makanan yang akan aku berikan hari ini kepadanya. Tadi pagi aku sudah menyuruh Kisaka untuk menyuruh Athrun pulang lebih cepat dan aku menyuruh Kisaka juga untuk menyampaikan surat yang aku tulis berisikan kebohongan mengenai tugas yang sebenarnya itu hanya mengelabuinya agar dia tidak tahu bahwa aku akan memberikan kejutan kepadanya hari ini. Mengingat sangat sibuknya dia, aku merasa sepertinya dia tidak mengingat hari ini adalah hari special.

Rencananya sore ini setelah rapat terakhir di hari ini, aku akan segera pergi keluar untuk membelikannya _Birthdays Cake_ karena sepertinya aku tidak mungkin membuatkannya. Dan setelah membelikannya _Birthdays Cake_ , aku akan segera bergegas ke rumahku untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaannya.

Sesampai dirumah, aku langsung mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatkan makanan kesukannya. Dan tidak lupa aku merapihkan ruang makan yang biasa aku gunakan dan mempersiapkan _scarf_ yang akan aku berikan nanti.

Sekitar satu jam sudah aku gunakan untuk memasak makanan kesukaannya. Sebelum aku memberikan makanan ini untukknya, akan lebih baik aku mencicipi makanannya. Aku takut ternyata tidak enak ketika Athrun memakannya.

"hmmmm, dilihat dari bentuknya aku rasa makanan ini tidak apa-apa untuk Athrun. Dan bentuknya juga sudah sempurna." Aku begitu yakin kali ini masakanku akan berhasil membuatnya senang. Namun, ketika aku mencicipinya sedikit menggunakan garpu yang terletak tidak jauh dari makanannya.

"…..oh tidak! Aku rasa aku terlalu bersemangat memasaknya… rasanya mungkin bagi Athrun ini pedas!" Aku panik, dan setelah itu aku melihat jam dinding yang berada di dapur.

"Astaga sudah mau jam 8 malam…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah lebih baik aku biarkan saja Athrun mencicipi masakanku ini? Tapi ini pedas kalo menurut Athrun…."

Karena kepanikanku ini, tiba-tiba Myrna muncul dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Cagalli-sama, apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya anda sangat panik sekali."

"Iya, Myrna. Ternyata masakanku terlalu pedas jika Athrun memakannya…. Bagaimana ini? Sedangkan aku menyuruh Athrun datang jam 8 nanti…."

"Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membuatkannya makanan yang baru. Saya rasa tidak apa-apa jika Athrun memakannya. Dia pasti akan senang dengan usahamu daripada dengan hasilnya. Saya yakin itu."

Aku merasa panik, tidak ada jalan lain selain aku memberikan masakanku seadanya ini. Mungkin benar apa kata Myrna, Athrun pasti tidak keberatan mencoba masakanku yang sedikit pedas ini bagiku. Akhirnya aku putuskan aku akan memberikan hasil masakanku ini. Setidaknya masih ada yang baik dan bisa diberikan kepadanya, yaitu _scarf_ buatanku yang aku rasa hasilnya cukup baik.

Aku langsung bergegas merapihkan semuanya, mulai dari meja makan sampai aku memrapihkan dapurku yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian setelah aku merapihkan dapur dan hendak menaruh makanan ke meja makan, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sosok orang yang aku tunggu dari tadi. Ternyata Athrun baru saja datang dan sudah duduk di meja makan. Padahal aku belum mempersiapkan diriku untuk bertemu denganya karena kondisiku dengan menggunakan apron dan sedikit kotor karena memasak.

"Cagalli? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan apron itu? Dan apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ah Athrun! Aku kira kamu belum datang… dan ini makanan yang akan kita santap nanti setelah urusan kita selesai."

"Oh iya, memang ada urusan penting apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan sampai menyuruh aku datang kesini?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, setelah aku menaruh makanan ini dan melepaskan apron ini…." Aku bergegas menemuinya di meja makan dan menaruh makanan yang aku bawa dari dapur tadi.

"Wah apakah ini _Cabbage Rolls_? Kau yang membuatkannya?"

"Tentu saja… oh ya tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin ke dapur untuk melepas apron ini."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu." Aku langsung berlari menuju dapur melepaskan apron yang aku gunakan. Kemudian, aku mengeluarkan Cake yang tadi sore aku beli. Lalu aku berpikir, jika aku langsung membawa cake ini, pasti Athrun langsung menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya nanti saja dan langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"Jadi, Athrun… aku sengaja menyuruhmu melalui Kisaka untuk kesini karena ada suatu hal."

"Kalau begitu apa suatu hal itu?"

"err, Aku ingin kau mencicipi masakanku yang berada di meja makan ini... mungkin rasanya tidak enak, tapi maukah kau mencobanya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan sih, baiklah aku akan memakannya."

"Oh ya, tolong beri komentar terhadap masakanku itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai memakannya yah. _Itadakimasu_." Athrun akhirnya melahap masakan buatanku itu. Aku hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Athrun mengenai masakan itu.

"hmmm, aku rasa masakan ini enak….. meskipun ini sedikit pedas bagiku… masakan ini benar-benar mengingatkan aku padamu, Cagalli. Karena kamu kan memang menyukai makanan pedas."

"Ahahaha maafkan aku Athrun, sebagai tanda minta maaf atas masakan aku yang pedas itu, maukah kau menerima ini?" aku memberikan Athrun sebuah kotak yang aku hiasi dan di dalamnya sudah pasti berisikan _scarf_ buatanku.

"lah, kok aku diberikan hadiah setelah mencicipi makanan?"

"dasar bodoh, kau lupa hari ini hari apa? Atau kau pura-pura lupa?"

"hmmm hari ini hari sabtu, 29 oktober…. Astaga! Ulang tahunku? Ahahaha jadi kau membuatkan semua ini karena aku ulang tahun?"

"Bagitulah…. Aku sengaja berbohong kepadamu untuk datang kesini karena soal urusan pekerjaan, yang ternyata bukan itu asalan sebenarnya aku menyuruhmu kesini."

"Dan _cabbage rolls_ ini sengaja kau buat hanya untuk ulang tahunku juga?"

"Ya seperti yang kau sudah makan…maafkan aku bila rasanya sedikit pedas. Aku sedikit terlalu bersemangat memasaknya. Untung saja aku tidak hanya membuatkanmu itu, aku juga membuatkan sebuah _scarf_ untukmu. _Scarf_ itu sekarang berada di dalam kotak yang kau pegang itu. Kau boleh membukanya sekarang." Kemudia Athrun langsung membuka kotak yang aku berikan tadi. Melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya dia sangat senang meskipun hanya memperlihatkan senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Namun senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang paling aku suka di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Cagalli. Aku tidak menyangka kau seniat ini membuatkan semuanya dengan tanganmu…"

"Tentu saja aku belajar dulu sebelum membuatkan semuanya. Tapi ternyata sedikit gagal di bagian makanan haha. Maafkan aku yah, Athrun."

"Aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki masakanmu yang sedikit pedas ini."

"hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…."

"Kalau begitu, akan aku beri tahu tapi aku hanya akan memberi tahu kalau kau melalui bisikanku saja, jadi kamu tolong kemari."

"Kau ini… seperti anak kecil saja. Baiklah aku akan berdiri mengahpirimu." Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju Athrun dan begitu juga dengan Athrun yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Ketika aku memberikan kupingku kepadanya karena aku penasaran apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaiki masakanku yang pedas itu, tiba-tiba Athrun bukannya membisikkannya melainkan dia malah menarik tubuhku dan memelukku.

"Athrun! Kau mengagetkanku saja… katanya kau ingin memberitahuku apa rahasianya."

"Aku merindukanmu, Cagalli…. Terima kasih sudah membuatkan semuanya untukku…"

Aku merasakan wajahku sedikin memanas karena ucapan Athrun dan aku juga merasakan bahwa wajahku saat ini pasti sudah merah seperti udang rebus.

"Athrun…. Tapi maaf ya, masakannya sedikit pedas hehe…" ketika aku berkata demikian, Athrun melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"oh iya, aku lupa memberi tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa pedas dari masakanmu itu."

"Memang dengan cara apa bisa hilang rasa pedasnya?"

"Dengan cara ini!" dengan sigap, tiba-tiba aku merasakan birbirku menempel dengan bibir Athrun. aku terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, ciuman itu tidak berakhir lama. Setelah menciumku, Athrun langsung tersenyum kepadaku.

"Dengan ciuman dari kamu, itu sudah membuat rasa pedas dari masakannya menjadi rasa yang manis. Kau mengerti kan, Cagalli?"

"Kau ini…tapi aku senang kau tidak keberatan mencicipi masakanku itu."

"Aku justru senang….akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan hari spesialku bersama orang yang aku sayang… aku tidak peduli dengan hasilnya, aku jauh lebih bahagia kau mau melakukan itu semua untukku…"

"Athrun…." Aku langsung memelukknya dan berusaha menutupi wajahku yang sangat merah ini dan kemudian pelukkanku dibalas oleh Athrun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli. Terima kasih banya…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Athrun… Happy Birthday, dear my Red Knight" Setekah itu akhirnya kami menghabiskan malam hari yang special itu bersam di ruang makan dan memakan cake yang tadi sore aku belikan untukknya.

Aku rasa, rencanaku tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Karena akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya senang dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa merasakan pelukan dan ciuman darinya.

 _ **~Selesai~**_

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya

Ohy, tentang masakan Cagalli yang aneh itu, memang beneran terjadi kalau kalian main game di GBA yang judulnya _"Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Tomo to Kimi to Koko de"_

Mohon maaf juga kalau ternyata OOC, karena sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Mind to review~**


End file.
